poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mac, Faith, and Red Ranger vs. Ransik
This is how Mac, Faith, Red Ranger, and Ransik's fight goes in Force from the Future: Part I. chuckles and turns away, and starts his time machine Ransik: Wherever these heroes are, I'll destroy them all! If I can't rule the present, then I'll just rule the past! Mac, Faith, and Alex, the Red Time Force Ranger arrive turns to them as Alex gets out his Time Force Badge Alex: In the name of Time Force, I place you under arrest! Faith: By the grace of the First Spinjitzu Master, you will be brought to justice! Mac Grimborn: Give it up, Ransik, you'll never win. Ransik: You don't know what you're up against. Mac Grimborn: You may know Mutants, but ''I ''know Spinjitzu. Ransik: Your threats don't scare me, boy! Alex: ''You'll ''know what you're up against, Ransik. circle around each other Ransik: You were once the Golden Master, my boy, and yet you turn from that path. Don't you see? We have something in common. We both want to discover the secret of the power you inherited! Mac Grimborn: Power? to Faith Faith, what's he talking about? Faith: The power of your ancestor. The power of Destruction. Ransik: Why didn't you rule the past, present, or future? Mac Grimborn: Well, it's, uh, complicated. Enough talk! Let's get this over with! charge at Ransik as he kicks a box as they jump at Ransik they battle Ransik as Mac unsheathes his Golden Dragon Sword Ransik: sarcastically Oh, sword power. I'm so scared. wickedly Mac Grimborn: You'll never escape Time Force, Ransik! Ransik throws Alex to a wall as Mac prepares himself unsheathes his sword Faith: Patience, Mac. Mac Grimborn: Courage, Mac. and Mac charge at each other as they clash their swords Jen and Thomas' team walk to Logan Thomas: Captain Logan, sir, where are Mac, Faith and Alex? Captain Logan: They're in there. Thomas: Thank you, sir. they prepare themselves wall explodes as they see smoke Jen: Alex? Skylor: Mac? Zane: Faith? they see Mac, Faith, and Alex forcing a captured Ransik Ronin: They did it! cheers Captain Logan: Get him, and make sure he's secured. Time Force officers get Ransik and secure him Alex: Power down. powers down walks to Mac, Faith, and Alex Captain Logan: Well done, Alex. Alex: Thank you, sir. him Captain Logan: And the same goes for you and Faith, Mac. Mac Grimborn: Thank you, Captain, sir. and Faith salute him Captain Logan: For your actions of heroism, you and Faith are now honorary Time Force Rangers. them Time Force Badges and Chrono Morphers gives him the heart of the time warping machine Mac Grimborn: Ransik was carrying the heart of the time warping machine. He wanted to travel to any time period he wanted. Captain Logan: That would've been a disaster. Mac Grimborn: Don't worry, he won't be going anywhere for a while. pats Mac on the shoulder and turns to Jen and Thomas' team Captain Logan: Take care of them. P.I.X.A.L.: We will, sir. approach Mac, Faith, and Alex chuckles as she hugs Alex Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: Aw. Scootaloo: Ew! Give me a break! scene changes with Mac telling Skylor and P.I.X.A.L. the story how he defeated Ransik Mac Grimborn: Alright, so, Ransik had one mask. His face was scarred. His whole body was a sword. Skylor: And then what? Mac Grimborn: Well, it was my only chance. So I leaped in with my Golden Dragon Sword.... Hyah! Defeated him. P.I.X.A.L.: And that is when Captain Logan gave you your Time Force Badge and Chrono Morpher? Mac Grimborn: Yep. Category:Battle Scenes Category:Fight scenes Category:Duel Scenes Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era Category:Trevor7626 Category:Thomas and Friends/MLP:FIM/HTTYD/Power Rangers saga